


Blinding Lights

by SilentSunPlays



Series: Lights of Life [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Peter Parker, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KInd of a Vampire AU, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Not Canon Compliant, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Slight SIM TOny, So is Pepper and Rhodey and Happy, Starker, Superior Iron Man, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a vampire, Tony is colored blind at the start, Tony will kill for peter, Top Tony Stark, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, peter has his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: The world is black and white. Color has never been in his world, not until he meets Peter Parker, a new hero with spider-like powers. Now, Tony Stark will do everything in his power to not only protect his Mate but his family as well. Even if it means letting his darkness out to play.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Lights of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705435
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I haven't posted anything before, so I hope you all like it!

For as long as Tony Stark can remember, his world has been black and white. He’s colorblind in a form, but it does have a cure. He just has to find his Mate, which seemed easy a long time ago. He’s pretty sure that if it wasn’t for Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, his clanmates - what’s left anyway - he’d be insane now. After one hundred and forty-eight years of walking this earth, he was already bored. Being born in Italy, spending fifty years there, coming to America, learning that his father created a Super Soldier for the war, said Super Soldier disappeared into the ice for seventy years, the whole drama about his parents dying - killed actually, and let’s not forget becoming Iron Man and being in the Avengers.

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. Looking up from his now cold cup of coffee, he raises an eyebrow at his red-headed friend.

“Yes?” He asks, standing up from his couch. The walk over to the kitchen doesn’t take as long, meaning he used some of his speed. Pepper keeps up though, always has.

“We’re needed back in New York. The Avengers have mission meetings, and SI needs our attention out there.” Pepper lists off, staring at her tablet. Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I really don’t want to go to New York right now.” Tony grumbles.

“I understand that, but you’ve hidden out here long enough,” Pepper states, making Tony roll his eyes.

“Alright. When do I have to leave out?”

“Now.” Pepper comments before turning and leaving. Looking down at his clothes, jeans with oil stains and a black tank top. He was working in his lab earlier. Shrugging, he follows after Pepper, not caring about his appearance. He has clothes at the Tower. He has multiple suits in both places, not counting the suits in the house in Italy.

Happy is on the jet, grinning at Tony when he walks in. That’s new. Happy is normally already in New York when Tony has to be there.

“Okay. I have two out of three. Where’s Rhodey?” Tony questions, crossing his arms. They only seem to get together when they worry about him.

“Right here, Tones,” Rhodey says, spinning his chair around. Tony sighs and takes the last free seat. They wanted to talk about something.

“First, why are you all here? You only pull this shit when you’re worried about me. Second, when did you have time to plan all of this?” Tony asks, leaning back in his seat as the jet doors are closed.

“We’re all here because you’ve been distant lately. Pepper also found a new project for you to focus on. Also, we always have time to plan stuff like this because you never really notice us do this until the day of.” Happy responds. That honestly wasn’t the response Tony was expecting.

“What do you mean a new project?” He says, turning to look at Pepper. She smirks and starts tapping away on her tablet. The holograph of a video pops up, of somebody in an onesie swinging web. The fact that the costume needed an upgrade didn’t really bother him. What bothered him was the fact he could  _ see _ the red and blue combination, very clear and bright.

“I want to know who they are.” Tony orders, making his family glance at one another.

“You’ve never had that reaction before. Tony, what do you see?” Rhodey asks, leaning forward. Tony mentally debates if he should tell them that he can see the colors on the person. He knows that he and Happy are the only two that can’t see in color. Rhodey has Sam, and Pepper has Natasha.

“I can see the red and blue.” Tony finally admits after a while of silence. Pepper and Rhodey glance at each other before looking at Tony.

“Oh shit.” Happy says.

“What do you mean ‘oh shit’?”

“Tony, the Avengers are going to try to take him away. They like the fact that they have a hold on you.” Pepper says, crossing her ankles.

“They touch what’s mine, and I will kill,” Tony growls, his eyes turning black. Pepper’s eyes turn violet, Rhodey’s eyes turn ice blue, and Happy’s eyes turn fire orange. The clan nods their heads before their eyes turn back to their human color.

“They won’t know who they pissed off.” Rhodey chuckles, leaning back in his seat. Happy rolls his eyes, knowing that this could mean war. Pepper takes the video down, before handing the tablet to Tony. The rest of the ride to New York is in silence.

The first thing Tony does when the jet lands in New York is orders Happy to take him to the compound. Pepper and Rhodey sit in silence as Happy drives. Tony runs multiple facial scans on the masked face. Pulling into the compound, Tony gets out of the car before it's completely stopped. He ignores the shocked looks from the Shield agents that walk around. Nobody knows that he's a Vampire. The King actually, but he doesn't brag about it.

Tony can hear the soft footsteps of his clan behind him. He knows he looks strange, not in his normal suit, he doesn't care about that as he heads up to the meeting room. He flings the doors open, making everyone in the room look at him.

"Tony!" Thor bellows, making Tony bite back a hiss. He honestly hates how loud the God of Thunder can be.

"That was fast," Natasha comments, walking over to Pepper, kissing her cheek.

"We had a mission. We delivered." Rhodey states, wrapping an arm around Sam Wilson.

"I was called. I came. What do you want?" Tony asks, sitting down in a free seat. Fury crosses his arms.

"There is Hydra activity close by. I wanted everyone called in to keep an eye out." The director of Shield states. Anger burns in Tony, but he makes no move to show it. He watches Steve shift in his seat. The Super Soldier his father created, with a serum created from many things, with Tony's own blood as the key. Easy to make something others can't copy when you use something that can't be copied.

"I got called out here, because of Hydra?" Tony deadpans, leaning back in his seat. He can feel his clan tense up through their link. He can feel their mates tense as well. Steve is mixed in too, the blood link there between them.

"As Iron Man, you help protect the country. The world even." Fury responds. Biting back a growl, Tony stands from his seat.

"Fine. I'll keep an eye out. I have another appointment, I'm leaving." Tony says, leaving the room. He can feel his family follow after, the Mates and Steve close behind.

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve asks, making him stop and look. His blood brother, because he's not calling him his son, looks worried. A chuckle leaves his mouth.

"I'm fine, Steve. Just a lot to do." Tony replies. Getting a nod from the blond, Tony continues to the car. He'll finish turning Steve one day, but he'll let his brother live as he does now.

Climbing into the back of the car, Tony unlocks the tablet once more. On the screen sits a new face, one in full color. He found his Mate.

"A smile? That's new." Sam says, sitting by Rhodey. Natasha laughs, her head laying on Pepper's shoulder.

"Found him?" Pepper questions, holding out her hand. Tony slowly passes the tablet over.

"Yeah. Pep, I can see color with him." Tony says, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait. You found your Mate?" Natasha questions, sitting up. At Tony's smile, the car breaks out into cheers.

"Doesn't this mean Shield is going to try to keep a hold on you, though?" Sam questions. Tony nods, a smirk on his face.

"They can try. They won't win, but it'll be entertaining to watch. The Avengers are safe, as long as nobody fights me. My Mate is my priority. Anybody that tries to take him will fail." Tony growls, his eyes shifting to black. Natasha and Sam look down, a sign of respect towards Tony. Tony clears his throat once he knows his eyes are normal, letting them lookup. The rest of the ride to the tower is silent.

When the car finally pulls up to the tower, it’s nightfall. Tony gets out first, heading straight inside to the elevator. He can feel his clan behind him, so he doesn’t slow down. The elevator that leads up to the penthouse opens when he enters the code, his clan stepping in after him. The ride up to the top was quick, making Tony glad that technology had gotten faster as it got better. Of course, Stark Industries is all top of the lines, considering he built it.

Stepping out of the elevator, Ton waves as he heads to his room to shower and change. He wanted to get some sleep, and maybe watch more videos of this Spider-Man hero. He hears the soft calls of goodnight from his family as he walks away. With a soft click, his bedroom door is closed and he relaxes. In this room, he doesn’t have to hide his pain, his anger, or any other feelings he has to control.

“FRIDAY, pull up my blueprints of the thing I started drawing up at home,” Tony says, pulling off his tank top, the arc reactor in his chest on full display. The lights dim as FRIDAY does as he asks. The holographs come to life, showing the plans that Tony has for a new version of Ultron. Yeah, he’s doing it again. He actually has a lot of things built that he shouldn’t, but he’s a bored rich guy. He’s going to cause trouble if he needs too.

“Do you need anything else, Sir?” FRIDAY says. Tony looks over the blueprints, shrugging.

“Run tests over my design. I’m taking a shower. I’ll look at them after that.” Tony states, heading to the bathroom. The shower is already running when he walks over to it. A soft chuckle escapes his mouth as he finishes stripping before he steps into the large shower. He spends as long in the shower as he can before he has to get out.

Tony dries off, walking out of the bathroom to his closet to pull on boxers and sweats. He doesn’t own a lot, but enough to get grease and oil stains on the sweats instead of his good clothes. Leaving his closet, he sees multiple test results before him. He starts going through them.

“Sir?” FRIDAY calls.

“Yes, babe?” Tony responds, trashing three of the results. He wants ones that actually listen to his orders this time around.

“Miss Potts told me to remind you that you need blood tonight. It’s been three weeks since you last fed properly.” FRIDAY says, making Tony chuckle. He should really start drinking more blood, especially now that he knows where his Mate is.

“Of course. Please let her know that I am getting a bottle. Two actually.” Tony says, walking over to his mini-fridge, pulling out a water bottle full of blood. As he drinks, he keeps going through the test results. When he finds the one he wants, a smirk appears on his face. He knows the moment Shield tries to take his Mate to keep him in their hold, he has plans to open Hell. After all, he has technology and Vampires on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change as time passes.

Tony sits at his desk in his office at SI. He had found an easy way to get Peter Parker to him. Offer him an internship here. Pepper had it all set up. Have Peter's school come in for a tour, watch the class, and offer the internship.

The doors opening makes him look up to find Natasha there. Her soft nod has him standing and following her down to the main floor. The shocked gasps that fill the room makes him chuckle.

"I take it nobody told you I am giving the tour?" Tony says, his eyes sweeping the crowd of students. The bright soft caramel-colored eyes stand out among the black and white. Awestruck and amazement fills those eyes.

"No. We didn't think you did this kind of thing." A voice responds. Tony looks at the male. Flash Thompson. A good student, but a bully to Peter.

"I'm showing you all around. However, one of you will be leaving here with an internship. Don't bother lying, I already looked up all your files. Before we start, any questions?" Tony says, clapping his hands. Peter's reaction is the best. His eyes widen before his hand flies up.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" Pepper says.

"What made you come back to New York suddenly?" Peter asks, his voice soft. Tony decides then, he's willing to kill for Peter.

"I saw a YouTube video about your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," Tony responds. Watching Peter flush makes pride swell in his chest. He waves the class through to the back, starting the tour.

The longer the tour goes on, the closer Peter moves. The amazement that shines in his eyes makes Tony's world a little brighter. Pepper followed with Natasha, the couple helping with questions. At the end of the tour, Peter was close enough to touch.

"That's the tour! Any final questions before I reveal who gets the internship?" Tony asks, looking out over to class. Everyone looks excited, but Peter looked ready to jump off of the walls.

"What made you decide to do the internship?" Michelle Jones asks, raising an eyebrow. She's one of Peter's friends.

"It was actually my idea. I like the idea of having new minds joining our team." Pepper says, smiling.

"Who gets the internship?" A new voice asks. Ned Leeds, Peter's other friend. Tony smiles.

"As I said before this tour started, I looked at all of your records. I have to say, all of you are very bright. Sadly, only one internship spot is open. I spent long hours with Pepper over this." Tony says.

"How many did you spend yelling?" Natasha jokes.

"Enough that I don't want to do it again." Pepper states.

"You're stuck with me, Pep. We're friends. Anyways, congratulations to Peter Parker. Welcome to Stark Industries." Tony reveals. Peter gasps softly before his classmates, besides Flash, cheer for him. Peter grins, his eyes lighting up.

“Thank you! Truly. When do I start?” Peter asks, his eyes locking with Tony’s. He can hear the kid’s heartbeat pick up, the sharp intake of breath, and the rush of blood. Step one of the Mate link is in place. The next step is to touch in some way, then the drinking of blood, and finally, the Mating Process.

“You can stay today to learn everything you need, or you can come in tomorrow. You’re choice.” Tony says, shrugging.

Tony wasn’t surprised when Peter stayed behind when his bus left. He had called his aunt to let her know. Watching Peter walk around his office as he talked to his aunt sparked a good feeling in Tony’s chest.

“I’ll see you when I get home, Aunt May. I’ll be good. I know. Love you too.” Peter says before hanging up. He sits in the seat across from Tony.

“Sounds like your aunt cares about you a lot, kid,” Tony says, making Peter smile.

“She does. I’m all she has left…” Peter responds.

“Does she know that you’re Spider-Man?” Tony asks.

“No. She’d freak out. Wait! How’d you know?” Peter cries out. Tony chuckles, leaning forward in his chair, resting his arms on his desk.

“Peter, you do realize that I’m a genius, right? Plus, you reacted when I said you brought me here. No lying by the way. You did bring me here. I want to help you create a new suit.” Tony states. The flush that erupts on Peter’s face makes Tony want to kiss him. He can’t. Not yet at least.

“Mr. Stark, you don’t have to,” Peter says.

“Peter, you’re a good hero. I think giving you a new suit is the least of my worries.” Tony comments. Peter smiles softly, his flush growing darker. At his nod, Tony has FRIDAY open up blueprint ideas, most of them, ones he drew up while waiting for the tour to start. They talk about all the possibilities the suit could have before Peter finally settles on the first design Tony made up, the first night he was back in the state. Tony wasn’t tired after drinking blood. Honestly, now that he really thinks about it, he feels stronger and more powerful since he started back up with his regular drinking. He knew his clan could feel it as well, he saw how fast they were getting. Tony was even getting mail from Vampires all over, thanking their King for the boosts in power and congratulating him on finding his Mate.

When Peter leaves, the sun has set. Tony has Happy drive Peter home before he disappears into his lab. He works in silence for a while, FRIDAY speaking up to let him know when Peter reaches home safely and when Happy returns. Tony creates a new suit for Peter, taking a break to eat food and drink blood. He doesn’t look up when he hears the lab doors open.

“You’re actually drinking blood. I thought you were lying to FRIDAY.” Pepper says, making Tony look up from his work.

“I wasn’t lying. I need to be in the best condition if we end up going to war with Shield.” Tony responds, standing up.

“It explains the letter I just grabbed from the mail. Tony, it’s from the Vampiric Council.” Pepper states, holding up the envelope with the crest of the Council on it. Tony grabs it, ripping it open.

_‘King Stark,_

_We have felt the increase of power throughout all Vampires. We are writing to thank you, and congratulations on finding your Mate. We know of the things you do in America, but do know that we are offering our services if we are needed. We are willing to serve you, our King._

_Sincerely, The Vampiric Council’_

Tony blinks before handing the letter to Pepper. He picks up his bottle, downing the rest of the blood in it. The look on Pepper’s face is slightly shocked. Perks of being a King, he had a lot of people willing to fight for him and his Mate.

“Tony, you do realize that all of the Vampires know, right? When you get stronger, so do we. You have all of the Vampires behind you, everyone is willing to help protect your Mate. Tony, with what you have stored away, plus the Avengers that will stick with us, and not to mention the Vampires, Shield is not going to win this war.” Pepper states. Tony smirks as he throws the empty bottle in the trash.

“The best part is I have a secret weapon in the making. They won’t know what hits them until it’s too late.” Tony says, chuckling. He has been working on this secret project for a year now, and so far, it’s coming along great.

“What do you have planned?” Pepper questions, curious about Tony was creating.

“I know this is going to sound crazy, but I found some liquid smart metal, and I have ties in places I really shouldn’t but I do. It’s going to be a symbiote infused suit.” Tony says, pointing to the plans laying on the desk. Pepper bites her bottom lip as she looks at it.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea? I understand wanting to protect people, Tony, but this seems extreme.” Pepper says, turning to face her friend. Tony chuckles, running a hand through his hair. The flash of blue in his eyes tells her everything. His darker side was pushing forward, and when it does get out, Shield isn’t going to be left standing.

“Do you trust me, Pep?” Tony questions.

“With my life and the life of my Mate,” Pepper responds, hugging her friend. Tony hugs back, a soft smile on his face.

*******

Tony that his Mate felt the connection between them grow. That day, Tony explained to Peter what he was, and what Peter is for him.

“Oh yeah? What would that be?” Tony asks, pulling Peter close to him. The large bambi eyes lock with his dark brown eyes. He loves the soft caramel color of his eyes.

“When will you finish the mating process?” Peter whispers, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Bambino, by human laws we have to wait until you’re eighteen. I know you don’t care what others think, but I am working hard to keep you safe. You are my world, Amore Mio.” Tony responds, kissing Peter’s forehead. Peter hums softly, laying his head on Tony’s chest.

“Human laws suck. I would much rather stay in your arms all day.” Peter sighs, closing his eyes. Tony chuckles, enjoying the warmth from Peter.

“Nobody said that they didn’t” He replies, rubbing small circles on Peter’s back.

“Tony! We have a problem! Shield is in the lobby.” Pepper states, appearing in the room. She used her speed to reach him. Tony's eyes turn black, rage coursing through him.

"Distract them. Use the Vampires, do whatever you can to give me time." Tony orders. Pepper's eyes turn violet, nodding.

"What do you have planned?" She questions.

"I'm taking the next step in the Mating Process. I'm drinking some of his blood." Tony states, making Peter gasp softly.

"You know after the bite you have a month to finish the Mating Process before he gets sick, right?" Pepper points out. Black eyes bleed back to dark brown.

"I know, Pep. Now go, nobody can see this. Do as I said." Tony retorts. Pepper nods and disappears, letting Tony look back at Peter.

"Not what you had planned," Peter whispers.

"I know. But if they take you, it's the easiest way for me to find you. When we mate, you will have to drink from me." Tony explains. Peter smiles and tilts his head to the side. He doesn’t say anything, but Tony knows what Peter wants. Letting his eyes turn black once more, his fangs sharpening. A soft kiss is placed on Peter’s neck before fangs sink into the soft pale skin. 

The taste that explodes on Tony’s tongue is sweet and rich. He could feel the bond between them grow stronger. Hands grip at Tony’s shirt, soft gasps sound in his ear. Drinking slowly, Tony holds onto Peter’s waist, keeping his Mate upright. Feeling the Mate Bond lock into place, Tony pulls his fangs out and licks the bite mark closed, revealing the Mate Mark. Tony looks at Peter, who appears to be in a daze.

“Peter?” Tony whispers, picking his Mate up and moving them to his couch. Peter’s eyes flutter, the dazed look leaving his eyes. He smiles softly up at Tony.

“I’m okay. I feel closer to you, though.” Peter says, cuddling close to Tony’s chest. Carding a hand through Peter’s hair, Tony places a kiss on Peter’s forehead.

“I need to go. Tell FRIDAY when you’re ready to leave. She’ll take you through a safe route.” Tony states, gaining a nod from Peter. One more kiss on Peter’s forehead, Tony lays his Mate on the couch before racing down to the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is brewing. Are you ready?

Nick Fury stood in the middle of the room, anger on his face. Tony smirks as he walks out from behind the line of guards to normal people, but really they are the Vampires. His clan, their Mates, Steve, and Bucky stood near the line of Vampires, yet far enough to be able to tell the two apart. Tony crosses his arms, a smirk on his face.

“What are you doing here, Fury?” Tony asks.

“We haven’t heard anything from you, then all of a sudden we get word of a new hero with a suit made by you,” Fury says, tossing in his hands up. Tony keeps his face clear, but the rage he fills spreads through the other Vampires. Everyone shifts their postures slightly.

_‘Boss, Peter has fallen asleep on your couch. Do you wish for me to activate protocol PROTECTION?’_ FRIDAY questions in his ear.

“Yes FRIDAY. Activate it.” Tony says low enough that only Vampires and FRIDAY can hear.

“Fury, you know that Tony picks up whatever he can to keep busy,” Pepper says, stepping forward. Shield agents step forward as well, the tension rising in the air. Nobody said anything, nobody moved or took a deep breath.

“Helping out a hero who doesn’t work for us? How much time do you have?” Fury asks, crossing his arms. Tony sighs, rolling his eyes. He was going to lose it.

“What does it matter about the time I have on my hands? If you haven’t noticed, I don’t sleep like I’m supposed to.” Tony snarks.

“What are you hiding, Stark?” Fury states, moving closer. Power seems to come to life under Tony’s skin, itching to be freed.

“Depends on what you mean. I only hide what needs to be kept safe.” Tony growls.

He’s glad when the punch aimed for his face comes. He’s glad to break the mold hiding back what a hero _shouldn’t_ be like. He’s glad when he catches the punch and sends his own hit back, hitting his target. Shocked gasps rang out on the Shield side. Fury stumbled back, his eye wide. A few claps rang out on -Tony’s side. Fury rushed back, throwing out hits left and right. Tony actively dodges them, landing more hits on Fury than he was on him.

“Sir!” An agent yells out, pulling their gun. Tony feels Natasha move, letting him know that Pepper turned her Mate. Focusing on the clan bond, he can feel Sam a lot better as well. Bucky also. Who the hell turned the White Wolf?

“Now!” Tony orders, letting the Vampires move. Fighting breaks out in the lobby. At that moment, Tony’s glad he called today a half-day for his workers and glad that Peter was locked in his office and only a few could enter it.

Shocked cries filled the room as Vampires showed their true forms. He could feel his clan shift forms as they fight, the power racing faster in Tony’s body. His Vampiric side was fighting to break out of his hold. Tony lets the darkness in himself out. His eyes turn black, his fangs grow, and his senses grow stronger. He is a King.

“I want whatever he’s hiding found!” Fury orders, still fighting with Tony. Web comes flying out of nowhere, a blur of red and blue flying over everyone. The blur lands behind Tony, the scent telling him its Peter.

“No need to find me. I’m already here.” Peter says, laying a hand on Tony’s back.

“Who the hell are you?” Fury barks. Tony growls, feeling stronger as his Mate hides behind him. The Vampires close in around Tony and his Mate, wanting to protect their King’s Mate.

“I’m your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.” Peter laughs, climbing onto Tony’s back.

“How do you feel, Bambino?” Tony asks, keeping his eyes on Fury.

“Stronger. I never thought about what that would bring,” Peter whispers in Tony’s ear. “Think you can bite me again, Daddy?”

“Bambino, easy.” Tony orders, earning a soft whine from his Mate. Steve steps forward with Bucky.

“We’ll take him to his room,” Steve says. Tony nods, allowing them to pull off his mate. The couple and his Mate disappear in a blink, letting the killer instinct rise once more.

“Fury, I had liked you. Yet, here we are in a battle all because you question what I do. I protect, I swear. But I also see if there is a good cause or not and if it is worth it for the others getting involved with this. You claimed you wanted Iron Man but when I talk about creating new things for the Avengers, the team I helped create, you turn me down left and right unless you believe it will benefit the whole world. News flash, I answer to no one. I am a fucking King!” Tony roars, earning cheers from all of the Vampires. The lights go out, fire flickering on the hands of some Vampires. Other Vampires disappear into the dark, some seem to grow scarier in the darkness. Tony feels something shift inside himself, something unlocking inside of him. All at once, everything gets brighter, sharper, clearer. People seem to scream their every move to him, every action. All powers are mentally listed to him. Let’s not forget that he can see where Peter is and what he is doing. His Vampiric powers came in, and from what he can feel, it’s a lot of them.

The battle grows worse, people dying from Shield, and Vampires getting stronger by taking blood from the fallen agents. The stronger agents are harder to take down, some of them having hidden powers. The fighting rages on until a startled cry makes everyone freeze. Tony looks up, causing ice to run through his veins. Two agents held Peter over the balcony, Steve and Bucky out cold and being held by agents that deal with the Hulk.

“You can’t fight now that he’s in trouble.” Fury laughs.

“Oh shit.” Pepper whispers. Every Vampire steps back and drops to their knees. Agents stand around in confusion.

“You took my Mate,” Tony growls. The Darkness inside comes to life, turning his black eyes to a glowing blue, silver liquid crawling out from under his skin. The thing that reveals itself as it turns into a suit is his top-secret project. He had the idea one night after a bad nightmare and created it. It’s been living inside him since.

Looking at Nick Fury, something inside Tony Stark breaks. He was done with humans. They never did anything for him. They don’t thank him, so why should he keep protecting them?

“My King?” Pepper asks, stepping forward. Every Vampire looked towards him, awaiting an order. He knew what to say. He looks over every Vampire in the room, the blue on his suit glowing.

“Kill any of them. I tire of this game.” Tony orders. He shoots up to Peter, pulling him free from the agents. He wills Steve and Bucky awake, smirking as they jump up.

“Stark! You can’t do this!” Fury yells. Tony laughs, holding Peter close to his chest.

“FRIDAY, initiate protocol WAR.” Tony orders. Panels open in the walls, making agents freeze. Robots come out slowly, each robot stopping by a Vampire.

“Tony, are you sure about this?” Rhodey says.

“They took my Mate. I said war would come. Let it rain.” Tony respond. Every Vampire bows, before standing up once more.

Tony turns to Steve and Bucky.

“Where do we take him?” Steve asks, carefully taking Peter.

“Bucky knows. I will meet you there. Protect him.” Tony answer. Peter reaches out a hand, making Tony take it and press a kiss to the top of it. The two turned Super Soldiers disappear with Tony’s Mate, allowing him to turn back to Nick Fury.

“Stark, think about what you’re doing. You will be an enemy of Shield.” The director states, his voice firm.

“Can’t be an enemy if Shield is gone.” Tony laughs, crossing his arms. “Hydra will be gone soon after. I can’t have anything around to hurt my Mate or the mates of my clan.”

“Anthony, you will regret this.” Maria Hill yells. Tony drops to the ground, smirking darkly.

“Can’t regret anything. I don’t give a flying fuck.” Tony growls before tackling Nick Fury to the ground and biting down hard. The blood that fills is mouth is sour compared to Peter’s blood. While Peter’s blood was sweet and tasted like strawberries, Fury’s blood tasted like rotten meat. Tony mentally gags, then notes to drink a little more of Peter’s blood later. Pulling away from Fury’s neck, blood dripping down his face, he locks eyes with Pepper.

“Blood doesn’t taste the same?” She teases, holding out a bottle of water. Tony nods, standing up and taking the water bottle. Looking around, he notices how many Vampires are drinking blood from agents, bodies littering the floor. Some bodies had limbs ripped off, some had multiple bite marks, meaning more than one Vampire drank from the same agent.

“I completely understand what you meant when you first drank from Nat.” Tony agrees, opening the bottle to drain it. He watches as everyone takes a water bottle to wash out the taste.

“What’s next?” Natasha asks, walking up with Rhodey, Sam, and Bruce behind her.

“We take out Hydra. We fight for what’s right. No matter how we have to approach the situation.” Tony answers.

“When did you make that suit?” Rhodey questions, tapping the metal casing on Tony’s arms.

“A while back. I rather not talk about why I made it. Now, who’s ready to go to the manor?” Tony says, mentally calling the liquid metal back into his skin. The robots start cleaning up the bodies, most of the Vampires leaving for the night. The ones that stay make sure everything is cleaned properly.

Reaching the manor with Vampire speed is easy. Walking inside, Tony is immediately tackled by his superhero Mate. The soft caramel eyes look bright like he had been crying.

“Hey, Tesoro. What’s wrong?” Tony questions, standing up with Peter in his hold.

“I was worried about you! I don’t like not knowing if you’re okay. Tony, please, finish the Mating Process.” Peter whispers, gripping tightly onto his shirt. Slowly, he carries his Mate up to the master bedroom, ignoring the whispers about what’s about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'This Is War' by Thirty Seconds to Mars while I wrote this. I normally have a hard time writing fight scenes so, please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stands still, and things are completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end. Not going to lie, in order to create the mood for this chapter, I had to listen to a lot of songs to get me in the mood needed. I hope you like it. Umm... First time writing smut, so let me know what you think, please??

Peter is silent as Tony sets him on the large bed, and moves to the closet to pull out clean clothes. He changes into sweats and a tank top, throwing the blood-covered clothes in the trash. Peter hasn’t moved, and Tony takes a minute to look over his Mate. Peter’s knuckles are white from gripping onto his jeans too tightly, his eyes appear dull in color; not the bright warm caramel that he loves. He’s almost folded in half, and his breath is shakey. Tony sighs softly and moves over to Peter, sitting on the bed beside him.

“Talk to me, Amore Mio,” Tony whispers, grabbing Peter’s hands. The moment tears hit his hands, Tony’s scared. For the first time in a long time, he’s scared. He’s scared because Peter might leave. He’s scared because he might mess this up. Most of all? He’s terrified Peter would hate him. Carefully, Tony crawls back to the headboard, pulling Peter with him. With his back up against the oak wood headboard, he pulls Peter into his lap.

“Bello, please,” Tony says, cupping Peter’s face to make him lookup. The tears are clear in Peter’s eyes. Opening up the bond, Tony allows their emotions to connect. His chest feels tight, making it hard to breathe. The feeling of being underwater comes to mind when his hearing is muffled. Looking over his Mate, Tony notices how pale Peter is. His hands shake, sitting on his lap.

“I… I thought… Thought that you… You were going to die.” Peter whispers, his voice breaking as he talks. Tony’s breath catches, his heart tightening.

“Amore Mio. Tesoro Mio. Cuore Mio. I would never leave you, Bambino.” Tony says, keeping his voice soft. Peter sniffs, tears falling faster. The feeling of fear clouds Tony’s mind, making him block the Mate bond once more. Peter has such a big heart, but it makes him who he is.

“I know… But when Steve and Bucky brought me here… I was so scared… I- I didn’t know what would happen! Tony, I- I couldn’t feel anything! I know.. Know that you explained this. But I can’t… Can’t handle the pain.” Peter cries, his shoulders shaking as the tears fall faster. The shocking moment is when Tony’s own tears start falling. His mAte is in pain because of him.’

“My Love. My Treasure. My Heart. I am so sorry that I made you worry. I am so sorry that I made you stress if I was going to return home to you. That was not my goal, Baby.” Tony croaks, pulling Peter into a tight hug. He cries hard into Tony’s chest, making Tony focus on a soothing rumble in his chest. He combs a hand through the brown curly locks on his mate’s head, rocking side to side.

“Do you know how long I’ve been alive?” Tony whispers, wanting Peter to focus on something else. A soft hiccup is heard from Peter, making Tony look down.

“N-no,” Peter whispers, gripping onto Tony’s shirt. Get Peter to focus on this to calm him down then bring up the next thing.

“I was born in 1870 in Sicily, Italy. My mother and father were told they couldn’t have any children, but when I was born, everything changed. At that time, my parents were already King and Queen of the Vampires. In 1900, I learned what a Mate is. Do you know that I spent _every year_ looking for you? In _every place_ , I’ve lived? Peter Benjamin Parker, I would _never_ leave you because I have waited in the darkness of this world for you. I have fought every day for you. I love you, Cuore Mio. My Heart. I swear, I never meant to cause you pain. I was trying to protect you from everyone there. The moment when they had you? I couldn’t breathe. I- I was scared because I couldn’t protect you.” Tony whispers, letting the tears fall freely.

“Why so long? You could’ve had anyone you wanted? Why wait for me?” Peter asks, looking up from the arc reactor.

“You are my light. You are amore mio, my love. You are my treasure, tesoro mio. You are my heart, cuore mio. Without you? I was blind to color and happiness. Sure, I could have anyone, but they wouldn’t be _you_.” Tony states, before pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“I love you, Anthony Edward Stark,” Peter says, sitting up. Tony smiles, cupping Peter’s face once more.

“I love you too, Cuore Mio,” Tony responds before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. The kiss is slow, sweet, and full of love. Peter’s hands move from Tony’s shirt to his hair, while Tony’s hands lay on Peter’s hips. The kiss grows passionate the longer they go on until Peter has to pull away to breathe.

“Mate me. Please,” Peter breathes, pressing their foreheads together. Tony smiles, pulling Peter closer to his body.

“I will make love to you, and claim you as my Mate. I will plan an amazing wedding because you deserve so much.” Tony responds, getting a watery laugh from Peter. Tony smiles softly, kissing Peter’s neck. He easily moves them over and down a little to lay Peter on the bed, his brunette curls standing out against the red silk pillowcases.

He slides his hands under Peter’s shirt, skimming his thumbs over his nipples, smirking at the gasp he pulls from his lips. The shirt comes off before Tony trails kisses down Peter’s neck to his chest. He takes the right nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Hands tangle in his hair. A soft purr escapes from Tony’s chest, nipping lightly and he pulls off the puffy nipple. A soft blush beautifully covers his Mate, pride swelling in Tony’s chest. He takes the other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment he gave the other. Soft pants fall from Peter’s mouth, and hands tighten their hold.

Tony sits up, making Peter’s hands fall from his hair, then unbuttons Peter’s pants and pulls them off. A tug on his shirt makes him chuckle and pull it off.

“Happy, Amore?” Tony whispers, leaning down. Peter smiles and nods.

“I am, however, I’ll be even happier with us naked.” Peter teases, reaching a hand out. Tony chuckles and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Peter’s boxers, pulling those off easily. He stands up, earning a soft whine from his Mate. He pulls off his sweats and boxers, before climbing back onto the large bed naked.

Leaning down, lips meet once more, hands tangling in his hair and legs wrap around his waist. This kiss is more passionate and a hunger for each other than it is sweet and kind. Tony grinds down slightly, earning a moan from Peter.

The heat from Peter isn’t a big difference from Tony’s colder body, but it’s enough that they can tell. Tony loves the feel of it, it reminds him that Peter is beautiful and he’s _here_ in this moment. This is why he’s stayed alive, for this wonderful human being in front of him.

Tony pulls away from the kiss, smiling as Peter tries to catch his breath. Reaching out a hand, he’s momentarily shocked when the lube comes flying out of the bedside table. A soft giggle makes him look down. His heart feels like its racing.

“Magical flying lube,” Peter states, laughter breaking out. Tony chuckles and nips at Peter’s neck, before pressing a kiss to the Mate Mark.

“Hush, Bello. Laugh at it later. I doubt it’ll be the last of magical flying lube,” Tony purrs, grinding down once more. Peter’s laughter is cut off my his moan. Tony chuckles and kisses down Peter’s body once more. Reaching Peter’s dick, he presses a soft kiss to the head and licks the drip of precum. Going to open the lube, he quirks an eyebrow when it opens on its own. He’ll worry about powers later, right now he’s caring for his Mate. He coats his free hand and circles his pointer finger at Peter’s entrance.

Tony is careful with his movements, opening the Mate Bond and listening to Peter’s body as he slides a finger into his Mate. He slowly pumps his finger and presses another kiss to the of Peter’s dick. When he feels the need from Peter, he adds another finger, scissoring him open. Moans fall from Peter’s mouth, the hands in his hair tightening. Smirking softly, Tony takes Peter into his mouth.

“A-ah! T-tony!” Peter cries out, his pleasure shooting through the bond.

Humming, Tony adds a third finger inside of Peter. The pleasure through the bond spikes when Tony’s fingers touch a bump inside his Mate.

Tony pulls his mouth off of Peter and sits up, still working his fingers. The view that Tony has is amazing. Peter’s eyes are holding a dazed look, his mouth is open, releasing moans. Listening close, he can hear Peter’s heart race, and the blood pumps faster. The pleasure burns through the bond, making Tony smile.

“How do you feel, Cuore Mio?” Tony asks, his voice on the husky side. Peter lets his hands fall from Tony’s hair.

“Good. Really good.” Peter breathes, rolling his hips. Tony looks at the bottle of lube, picturing it floating above his free hand and squeezing out lube into his hand. He grins when it works, coating his cock in lube. The whine he gets from Peter when he pulls his fingers free.

“Breathe, Tesoro Mio.” Tony whispers, lining his cock up to Peter’s entrance. He slowly pushes in, watching Peter grab at the sheets. He looks so beautiful like this.

“You’re so- Ah! So big.” Peter cries out, as Tony completely fills his Mate. The bond holds nothing but pleasure and happiness between the two. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling Tony into a kiss. The kiss is full of need now, and want.

Tony starts thrusting slowly, purring in Peter’s ear when his Mate pulls away to cry out in pleasure. Hands claw at Tony’s back, but he doesn’t stop. He thrusts faster and harder. The sounds Peter makes fill the room, the smell of sex in the air. The sound of rushing blood fills Tony’s ears as he places a kiss on the Mate Mark.

“Bite me! Please!” Peter begs, tightening around Tony at the comment. Tony chuckles softly but lets his fangs grow. Biting down, blood fills his mouth. Strawberries, that’s the taste Peter gives off. A scream fills the room as Peter cums, his body shaking hard. Tony grunts as Peter tightens around him, milking his cock for his cum. He cums as he pulls his fangs out of his Mate’s neck, the shiver racing down his spine.

Peter’s eyes are closed, his heart rate is returning to normal.

“Zucchero, how do you feel?” Tony asks, running a hand through Peter’s curls. His eyes flutter open, a soft smile on his face.

“Complete, Love,” Peter whispers, his eyes still foggy. Tony smiles and rolls to his side, pulling his Mate with him.

“I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker,” Tony says.

“I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark, even if you said the wrong last name,” Peter responds, yawning.

“Wrong last name?” Tony asks, chuckling.

“Yeah. ‘M not ‘sa Parker any’ore. I ‘sa Stark.” Peter answers, his eyes closing once more.

“Peter Benjamin Stark. I like that.” Tony says, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Me… Too…” Peter mumbles, curling close to Tony’s chest.

In that moment, Tony realized something. He had everything he could ever need. He had his clan, his Mate, and his world is bright and colorful. This beautiful male in front of him changed everything. He’s no longer blind, and he’s _whole_ because of Peter. His Mate, his love, his treasure, but most importantly, his _heart_. He’s lived one hundred forty-eight years, but none of that time can beat the time he’s had with Peter. He’s found his reason to live on.

Pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead, Tony turns off the lights and curls around his Mate. Sleep takes him, allowing him peace for the first time in a long time.

*******

The whole house is silent that night. Everyone sleeps with their Mate, happy and complete. The clan may not know what is next, but they do know that they are together and that is all that matters. They sleep in peace, knowing that for now, everyone is safe. They sleep well, knowing that their King is fully Mated and whole. In this moment, nothing else matters to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be working on more for this world, so Tony and the clan will be back!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!!!


End file.
